Solid wood provides aesthetic qualities that are desirable to many consumers and therefore preferred for various products. However, solid, natural wood is a relatively expensive material, and thus items made from natural wood are generally more expensive than items made from alternative materials such as plastic or wood composite. As the price of natural wood has increased, the market for manufactured products that simulate natural wood has grown.
The door market is a good example of a market in which natural wood has been replaced with simulated wood materials. The natural wood facade of doors has been largely replaced by steel, which currently dominates the exterior entry door market. Generally, a steel door comprises a rectangular peripheral frame, and door skins (also referred to as door facings) respectively attached to the opposite sides of the peripheral frame. The interior of the door, i.e., between the skins, may remain hollow, or may be filled with, for example, corrugated pads, a contoured wood fiber core, insulation or other material if desired. The exterior surfaces of the steel door skins may possess a smooth, planar surface, known as a flush door skin, or a contoured surface simulating, for example, stiles, rails, panels, and other features found in traditional wooden rail and stile doors. Steel facings typically provide excellent corrosion resistance and heavy-duty protection, and are available with design options that complement a variety of architectural styles. Steel doors are often specified for the passage door between the home and the attached garage for fire protection.
One of the drawbacks to steel doors is the difficulty in forming a crisp, realistic multi-directional wood grain appearance and texture on the exterior surface of the door facings. Generally, wood grain patterns embossed on steel doors appear flat and lack three-dimensionality. Also, the surfaces are smooth and devoid of delicate texture that is expected of wood. These drawbacks have contributed to a recent decline in the market share held by steel doors.
Wood composite and fiberglass door skins hold a significant and expanding share of the exterior door market. However, wood composite and fiberglass doors also lack the appearance of natural wood, especially the color, grain and/or inlay patterns that are considered desirable by many consumers.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of printing either wood grain images or other graphic images on the surface of a flush, textured, or contoured article, such as a door skin or door, in a manner that produces high quality images, an impression of depth, and optionally texture over the exterior surface being printed.